


Valhalla Java Roses

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Just a normal flower shop and coffee shop AU.





	1. Gloxinia

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to sunshinekittyy for being an awesome and supportive beta. Follow them on their tumblr @ sillyxkittyy.tumblr.com
> 
> Updates Sundays

The pink orange hues of the sunrise complimented the hues of the clay of Roussillon.  Kagami enjoyed this country side far more than the city of Paris ; she loved  the smell of the soil  and  the feel of the wind on her skin as she ran through the Providence. 

 

The Providence was silent in these early morning hours,  she would only meet  a few other runners  on her way and they’d wave at each other.  It was peaceful.

 

As she ran down the street,  she walked passed  the coffee shop that was always open at these ungodly hours; this time,  however, a young man stood there, waving her over. She slowed her pace before stopping in front of Chat Café and waved back at him.

 

“Hello!” he greeted, smiling as he held out a cup of coffee for her. “I’ve seen you pass the store for a couple of days and I just thought you might needed a pick me up.”

 

“Oh” she took the cup cautiously. “Thank you, mister?” She eyed the boy, he was handsome with pretty green eyes and blonde hair that was mostly tidy but also a bit messy.

 

“Adrien.” He held out a hand for her. “Adrien Leblanc.”

 

She snickered at the mention of his last name. “Kagami.” She shook his hand taking a sip of her coffee; it was sweet, something she wasn’t too used to since she mostly drank tea or black coffee. “Kagami Nakamura.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Nakamura. How’s the coffee?”  He inquired, giving her a sweet smile, setting out a bowl full of cat food on a cafe table. 

 

She chuckled to herself, admiring his energetic nature. “Miss and I usually like it black.” She handed him back the cup.

 

“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time. Well, feel free to stop by anytime, I’m always happy to serve new people.” Adrien set the cup down next to the cat food. “So you new here? I mean obviously you’re new but what I mean is like are you visiting family or like just moved or-“

 

Kagami laughed softly and patted his shoulder. “You are floundering, calm down.” She shook her head. “Yes, I just moved here.”

 

“Oh cool!”  the boy rubbed the back of his neck. “I have to get back to attending the shop. Have a good day!” He waved her goodbye before entering his shop. 

 

“Thank you again, Monsieur Leblanc. I think I’ll take you up on your offer for more coffee next time.” 

 

——

 

“I would like an arrangement of your brightest pink flowers.” A customer ordered. “Oh and some tulip seeds as well please.” 

 

“Sure thing,” Kagami forced a smile on her face. It had been her third day  since she had opened her shop and while she loved flowers and selling them to people, dealing  _ with _ people was another matter. She wasn’t quite used to it yet, the feel of interaction with others wasn’t… well it was difficult to say the least. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and began picking and arranging the bright pinks in a stunning array. “Here you go.” 

 

The customer paid and left, making way for another customer. A lot more customers came during the day, repeating the same routine. 

 

Kagami sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair at the front desk when the wind chime at the door sounded. “Welcome to  _ I’m rooting for you _ , how can I help you?”

 

A chuckle came from a familiar  voice . “That’s some pun.” 

 

Kagami looked up and smiled at the  boy . “Welcome Mr. Leblanc” She eyed him up and down; he wasn’t wearing his work uniform anymore but  normal  clothing that accentuated his very attractive features.  His blue blouse seemed to fit perfectly with the beige pants  he was wearing, and the yellow beanie on his head, which complimented his blonde messy bangs, just made him look, and she hated to admit it, even cuter. Hands in his pockets, Adrien’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her happily. 

 

“It’s good to see you again, Ms. Nakamura. You can call me Adrien, we don’t have to be formal with each other.” He smiled. “Boy, it looks like you can use a pick me up.”

 

She chuckled at his comment. “Fine…  _ Adrien _ .” The name almost rolled on her tongue. She then let out a sigh, dusting off her counter top. “Yeah, it can be exhausting but I do like it. But enough about me, what brings you here? Flowers for your significant other?”

 

“No, no. Nothing like that.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I was heading to the market for some groceries when I saw that the builders got done with renovations and wanted to know what the renovations were for. Guess I found out.” He let out a half heart chuckle before coughing in his hand. “But since I am here I would like some seeds or flowers for outside the shop, you know to make it prettier.”

 

Kagami raised an eyebrow at him, shaking her head. “Okay, let me see if I have a pot of azulias.” She left the counter and entered her back room.  Adrien seemed a little weird but he was a cute and handsome guy, she thought to herself. She eyed through her shelf before stopping on the pot she mentioned, “Found it.” She called out to him, returning and placing the pot on the counter. “That’ll be twelve dollars even.” 

 

“Oof that’s steep, but thank you Kagami.” He place payment on the counter before taking the pot. “Will I see you on your morning runs?”

 

She smirked at him, “Maybe, we’ll see.” She winked. 

 

He nodded goodbye, leaving the store. She took the payment off the counter but felt something else alongside the money.  She looked down to see a piece of paper with “I’m single and if you need anything or… anyways here’s my number.” written on it, followed by his number and a few crude cat drawing. 

 

She laughed; he might have not been the smoothest guy but she liked it.


	2. Freesia

The brisk night air blew through his open window, sending shivers throughout  Adrien’s body and stirring him from his slumber. With a deep inhale and exasperated sigh,  he sat up from  his  bed.

 

The room looked as one might say, minimalist. A few newspaper clippings of his store’s success  decorated the walls, and a Felix cat clock  was hung there as well.

 

Adrien sat up , wincing as his bare feet touched  the cool clay floor. “I really should put a carpet here.” He thought aloud to himself. He stretched, popping his back and shoulders before getting out of bed and walking into his bathroom. 

 

His bathroom was small, a bath shower combo hiding behind a half wall countertop, a toilet that had been recently cleaned and a sink where, pinned onto the glass mirror, was a photo. Adrien admired the photo as he did every morning after waking up; a group photo with him and his three closest friends, but it was warn, fading due to time and the elements.

 

Adrien splashed water on his face, washing away any trace of exhaustion from it.

 

_ Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz.  _

 

Adrien heard the faint vibrations coming from his end table. Walking back into his room,  he opened his drawer to find which phone was going off.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief as it wasn’t one of the burner phones but his regular phone. 

 

Unlocking, it he smiled widely as he read the message.

 

“Good morning Adrien. I know it’s early and I apologize if I awoken you but I’m gonna start my run and was wondering how much your black coffee was. -Kagami”

 

She was ever so formal. He texted her back. “Don’t worry about it, a nice hot cup will be waiting for you when you get there.”

 

Adrien finished cleaning up before heading down the stairs into his shop, tying on his apron with a cute black cat on it.  He turned on his machines before setting the pot on, getting ready for Kagami’s visit.

 

—-

 

“So tell me.” Kagami sipped her coffee before sitting down at one of the bistro tables outside the shop. “Why did you name your shop the Chat Cafe when there are no cats for me to pet? This is a cat cafe right?” She teased. 

 

Adrien let out a laugh before sitting down next to her. “Well there is a reason for it, but he’ll be here soon so why ruin the surprise?”  He took a sip of his own coffee before placing a small cat food bowl from yesterday morning on the table. 

 

Kagami raised her eyebrow at him, “Wait, why is there cheese in that bowl?” She asked pointing to the camembert on top of the dry cat food.

 

Suddenly Kagami heard a low guttural meow, causing her to jump and turn around to see a large fat black cat coming from behind her. It let out another meow and it was deep and unbelievably fictitious if she didn't hear it with her own ears. “What the fuck is that?”

 

“That, is Plagg.” Adrien said smirking and holding back a laugh at Kagami’s reaction. 

 

Plagg meowed, looking up at Adrien with a look Kagami could only describe as smug like he owned Adrien. Plagg turned to look at Kagami and snorted in her direction before trotting up to Adrien. 

 

“Now be nice, you stinky man.” He lifted Plagg off the ground and placed him on the table causing it to buckle under his weight. 

 

As Plagg gobbled up his food Adrien began petting him. “I made the mistake once of giving him cheese when he was a kitten. Now, this spoiled brat won’t eat his food unless there is some sort of cheese in it.” 

 

Kagami watched in amazement and horror as bits of food were flying all over the place as the rotund cat ate.  “I just can’t believe he’s real.” She reaches out to pet him, unfortunately Plagg has finished eating and sensing an unknown presence jumped off the table running away. “Aw.”

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll warm up to you if you give him cheese.” Adrien reached over to pour more coffee into Kagami’s cup. 

 

“Oh no, I best be going, I also have a store to run.” Kagami held up a hand setting her cup down on the bistro. She stood up and looked over Adrien’s shoulder to see the abnormally large cat before turning her gaze back at Adrien. “Thank you for the coffee.”

 

“Anytime,” Adrien stood up as well, placing the dishes on a tray. “But umm” His eyes darted between the dishes and her. “I-If you want we can hang out when we’re both not working. A-as friends I mean.” 

 

Kagami gave him a sly smile, “Sure, as  _ friends _ .” She found it cute that he was embarrassed to call it a date but decided to drop it. “Goodbye, Adrien.”  

 

Kagami walked up to her shop, walking up the clay steps that was attached to the side of the shop, leading up to her residence. “I’m home.” She called out into the silence. Old habits die hard, she supposed. Kicking off her shoes as she walked throughout the house making her way to the bathroom. She was still getting used to the smallness of it all, if she did miss one thing when she lived in Paris, it was the huge house she lived in. But that was in the past now.

 

She turned on her bathroom light, it flickered before finally turning on. Kagami looked at herself in the mirror, removing her shirt to reveal the scars she hid underneath; a lot of stuff was in the past now.

 

\----

 

Adrien was on cloud nine, having made a new friend. He fulfilled the ordered his customers were giving him, thinking back to the friends he made back in Paris, the joy it brought him hanging out with them when he could. Since moving here, he was a bit timid to make any new friends; sure he had a very outgoing personality and got along great with everyone, but he didn't have someone to call a friend here.  Adrien thought to himself, going through a list of places they could hang out. There was not much to do in this small town, it was more of a tourist destination than anything else.

 

“Hey Adrien,” one of the customers spoke up from a booth, holding up his coffee cup. 

 

“Be right there,” he smiled walking over to pour the coffee into the porcelain cup.

 

“Are you going to the Market Days tomorrow?” The customer asked, sipping their drink.

 

“Oh is that tomorrow?” Adrien perked up: that would be a perfect place to hang out. He posited that she hadn’t been here long and it would be a perfect time to introduce her to community that he came to love so much.  “One second, I will be right back.”

 

He stepped out into the backroom, where Plagg laid out on top of bag of import coffee beans, sprawled out in all his glory for the world to see. “Get off that.” He scolded, knowing full well that it would fall on deaf ears.

 

“Do you want to go to the Market Days with me tomorrow?” He texted Kagami.

  
  


\-----

 

_ Michelangelo was the best Turtle _ : Hey bro, been wondering what you been up to. 

 

_ Wifi for your thoughts _ : Yeah dude, where are you? MIA?

 

_ Black Cat _ : Don’t worry guys, I’m fine, I even made a friend today...is it still hot there?

 

_ Everyone’s Red Lady _ : I think I am still being monitored by him, its quite hard working for his company when I am being watched. 

 

_ Black Cat _ : I can’t believe you’re still working for him after what he’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every flower has a meaning


	3. Colors of Camellias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

People overflowed the streets of Roussillon, the sounds of vendors calling out for passersby to look at their wares, the smell of delicious foods wafted through the streets. 

 

It was an odd choice for a date, Kagami thought, standing on the corner waiting for Adrien to arrive and take her through the Market. She wore a dark a blue dress with tiny white polka dots, a brown belt around her waist and white open toed sandals. She played with her white rimmed sunglasses before resting them on top of her head, “Where is he?”

 

“Sorry, did I keep you long?” Adrien asked  as he walked over to her, dusting off the jeans jacket he wore over his white shirt. He had dropped the beanie this time, and his hair seemed to go in every direction, creating some sort of well made mess. Kagami was stunned by him, biting her lip softly  and turned away before he noticed. It fit him so well.  

 

“No, you didn’t keep me waiting.” She lied. Kagami looked out into the crowd, a bit nervous. “So what do we do? Where do we start?” 

 

“Have you ever been to a flea market?” He asked. Truth be told, she never been to a flea market and wondered what the difference between a regular one and this one. Adrien took the lead as they began walking through the streets, yet stayed close to her to make sure she didn’t get lost in the masses.  “It’s sort of like that. I had a stall a few years ago, but I found it more fun to shop and meet people through the market.” 

 

Kagami nodded along with Adrien, trying to understand what he meant. “Okay...Soo where should we stop first?” 

 

He shrugged. “Probably where Clyde is, that is, if you hadn’t eaten breakfast.” He turned and pointed to the east, where Kagami saw a rather heavy set man with thick mutton chops, a pencil thin mustache and a comb-over, standing over several catering pots and a hot plate, flipping over tortillas. “If you had then probably Dalphine, she has the rarest imports,” Adrien then pointed to a stall that was rather close to them, showing a tall skinny lady with an eagle hooked nose and dyed dark red hair. “Other stalls are usually handmade objects or old personal belongings that they need to get rid of.” 

  
  


Kagami’s stomach growled, “Well I guess my stomach answered that for us, but let’s wait on the food since Dalphine is closer.” She took Adrien by the hand, taking the lead. 

 

Adrien laughed, following close behind. “Hey Dalph!”

 

As the two got closer to the woman, Kagami noticed that she was much taller than Adrien, maybe about a foot or so and tattoos that lined the left side of her body. And her stall was actually a large purple tent, that had people walking in and out of. “Adrien! So good to see, eh?” Dalphine then leaned in close kissing Adrien on his cheek. “And who is this?” She noticed Kagami in the corner of her eye, sitting back in her chair. She smirked seeing them holding hands. “Adrien, you keeping all the girls to yourself?” She teased, “Shame on you for hiding such a beauty such as her, no?”  

 

“What do you mean, other girls?” Kagami asked, jealous y filling her eyes. 

 

“Why, this man has had half the town, both male and female mind you, swoon over him. He has them practically begging to bed them and yet he does nothing. Me thinks he’s a eunuch, no?”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes at her, “Come on Dalph, stop spreading bad rumors. None of  it is true by the way. She likes to exaggerate everything, no one made advances towards me like she is implying.”

 

Somehow Kagami doubted that but maybe he was to o oblivious to see when someone was  _ actively _ flirting with him. 

 

“Anyways, Dalph, Dalph. Do the line.” Adrien’s face went wide with excitement. 

 

“How long are you gonna make me do that stupid line?” She sighed. “Some may call this junk, me, I call them treasures.” She opened her tent leading them inside. 

  
  


It was filled to the brim with junk, Kagami looked through the shop and everything inside was junk. Sure, it had some charm and someone might find something in it but she could not believe Adrien said that these were the rarest imports. 

 

She gave Adrien a look as she watched him with his childlike glee as he began rummaging through the mess made her giggle. Maybe she should take a second glance.

 

Pacing around the store, Kagami stopped at an umbrella stand. She needed a new  umbrella since she forgot to bring one and never really had time to purchase  another one. She pulled out a handle from the umbrella stand, thinking it was an umbrella but it turned out to be a fencing foil; it was light and perfectly balanced. There was no Intricate design on the guard and no family crest on the pommel but it was finely crafted. What in the world was it doing in this junk shop?

 

“Hey I found one too.” Adrien called out to her, showing her the exact same foil. He did a couple practice swings and to her it looked like a child playing around with a stick he just found.

 

“Have you ever fenced before?” She asked him, taping the foil to the palm of her hand. 

 

“I’ve dabbled in it, not saying I’m a master or anything.” He let out a half hearted chuckle. He was distracted by the foil that he barely noticed that she thrusted in his direction, but he parried it easily away from him. “Hey!”

 

He was distracted and it was a cheap move but she was surprised how easily he deflected it. “It seems you haven’t lost your reflexes, would you like to practice?”

 

Dalphine then clapped her hands to get their attention. “If you cross swords in my shop, you pay for what you break. Now continue.” She then left the tent.

 

“Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.” Adrien smirked at Kagami, who smirked right back at him.

 

“You seem like a decent fellow, I hate to kill you.” Her reply caught him off guard, but he let out a laugh replying.

 

“You seem like a decent fellow, I hate to die.”

 

To an outsider, it seemed more like a dance than an actual sparring match. Each attack was deflected gracefully off eachother. 

 

Kagami expected to be facing a novice, a child that found a new toy, but was not expecting for him to stand toe to toe with her. Maybe she was rusty? It had been a few months since she last touched a foil.  No, he was aggressive, thrusting fast and quick leaving him open to attacks but quick enough to block her advances. He was someone bred to fight and win. Just like her. The playful nature he had was still there but it was hidden deep behind the competitiveness. 

 

She blocked his attack, the foils colliding and sliding down one and other, bringing their faces close to each other's . “You’re pretty good for someone who  _ just dabbled. _ ” She smirked catching his lie. 

 

“Well, maybe I’ve stretched the truth.” He laughed, “Winner buys breakfast?”

 

“Deal.”

 

The dance went on for a few more minutes, until Kagami finally saw an opening and with one quick jab she got him in the side. “I win.” 

 

Adrien panted heavily, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

 

—-

 

The ferocity and tenacity in her strikes was breathtaking. Her graceful movements left him enamored and more curious about this mysterious stranger that came to town.

 

“So tell me.” He began before biting into a breakfast taco. “Where did you learn to fight so well?” 

 

“If you won, I would have told you,” she replied cheekily, biting into her own food.

 

“Oh come on, that’s not fair, I told you.” He gave her a sourpuss look.

 

“Don’t pout.” She patted his chest. “Besides I learned a lot more from your fighting to know you didn’t just  _ dabble _ .”

 

_ Ouch. _

 

“But I had fun, thank you for inviting me out today. I guess I have to suggest a place for our next date?” 

 

Wait. Date? Was this a date? He never been on one that wasn’t assigned and had bodyguards. Did he lead her on? He only wanted a friend. Sure. she was drop dead gorgeous, talented, and funny. Wait, did he like her? His friends did comment on his oblivious nature to him in the past but he didn’t believe them. He figured they were right.

 

Adrien looked into her deep mysterious brown eyes, the way her lips curled into a smile. How much he wanted to kiss them, how much he wanted kiss her.

 

“Adrien?”

  
  


“Yes a date.” The words fumbled out of his mouth. “That’s clearly what it is.” He coughed into his hand.  “I’m looking forward to it.” 

 

“Okay?” She gave him a quizzical look, “I think I’m actually going to buy those rapiers for us. So we can have a rematch. That is, if you aren’t a chicken.” 

 

Adrien chuckled. “Oh, it’s a rematch alright.” He watched her leave, watch her dress flow side to side, the way belt hugged her sides revealing that hourglass figure he didn’t notice before. And even though she was much shorter than him, he couldn’t help but admire her well toned legs she got from her morning runs. 

 

It wasn’t until Kagami entered the tent that broke him out of his trance, bring him back to reality. 

 

“Me thinks you aren’t an eunuch after all the way you stared after her, no?” Dalphine teased.

 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Haitus while i write additional chapters


	4. Adonis

 

 

“What’s your family like Kagami?” Adrien asked as he poured wine into her glass. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


_ “Get up.” Her mother griped her by the arm, housting her back onto her feet. “We don’t accept weakness here.” Yuki waited for her child to get back into her stance before bowing. “Now again.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The cold metal singed through the air as it slashed against her, piercing her skin. “Wait mom, stop! I'm so tired.”  Her arms were heavy from swinging the rapier and blocking her mother’s onslaught. 

 

_ “What do you mean you are tired? We just barely started.” Yuki kicked Kagami in her chest causing her to collapse on her side, the rapier flying across the room. “Oh for god’s sakes child.” She stood there, sheathing the rapier. “I’m not picking you up this time. You must get up on your own.”  _

 

_ Kagami coughed, finding it hard to breathe. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, but collapsed under her own weight and the weak feeling in her arms.  “Please mommy, please.” Kagami rolled onto her back, panting heavily. _

 

_ Yuki sighed before slowly stepping towards her daughter. She stood above her child, glaring down at her. Kagami then began choking again as her mother lifted her up by the neck. “Mo-” She gagged as her mother looked her dead in the eyes. _

_ “What good are you if you can’t hold our family name?” Her voice was cold, and Kagami felt her life slipping as she struggled under her mother’s grasp. _

 

_ “That is enough!” Todo yelled from across the room, causing Yuki to drop Kagami onto the floor. “What is wrong with you? She’s only five years old!” The butler rushed to her side, checking to see if she was in the land of the living.  _

 

_ “I had to deal with the exact same treatment as her and I held my own. I will not tolerate weakness.” Her mother turned to walk out of the room. Those were the last words she heard before slipping into darkness.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“I had a very caring mother,” Kagami finally answered sipping her wine. “She was a little strict, but caring. I also have a little sister. She’s very sweet but unfortunately  she lives in Japan so I don’t get to see her. My father was never around  sadly .” She sighed, taking a pause to think to herself. 

 

She wondered if Naomi was doing okay in her absence, she tried her best to protect her from her mother’s onslaught. “What about you? What is your family like?”

 

* * *

 

 

_ “What’s he doing in here?” His father asked his assistant, “Didn’t I ask you to watch him?”  _

 

_ “You did, sir, but he slipped away saying he wanted to see you and Mrs. Agreste-“  _

 

_ “What do you mean he slipped away? How could a five year old child give you so much trouble? And what  _ _ about _ _ her, are you going to blame her for your careless mistake?” He snapped at the assistant, causing him to quiver. “Get him out of here now and that’s an order.”  _

 

_ Gabriel felt a tug at his pant leg. “Daddy?” Adrien looked up with his wide eyes to see a cold glare from his father. “I’m sorry. Can’t we play?”  _

 

_ Gabriel pulled his pant leg away. “I don’t have time for games, I have a deadline.” He walked away towards his desk, moving his hand in a dismissive motion for the assistant to take him away. _

 

_ As Adrien walked out the door, he turned to give his father one last look. “I love you, dad.” _

 

_ “That’s nice, son.” _

 

* * *

 

  
  


“I had a very loving father,” he replied, clenching his fist underneath the table. “He was very supportive, as was my mother. Unfortunately, I’m an only child.” 

 

He had a melancholy feeling about being an only child. On one hand he would have loved a little brother or sister to play with, it would have made his days less lonely. But on the other he didn’t want to put anyone else in that cold distant relationship.

 

Adrien picked up a piece of an apple as he turned to watch the sunset over the valley. “Do you ever miss them?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Robbing a blind woman? Since when have you stooped so low?” Her mother asked sitting up from her bed, her long onyx colored hair draped over her face. _

 

_ “I only came to give you a warning.” Kagami hissed as she held her rapier blade at the center of her mother’s throat. “Do not come looking for me or I will kill you and don’t you dare harm Naomi or I will kill you.”  _

 

_ Her mother chuckled to herself. “Fine go be an Insolent child.” She waved her hand to shoo her daughter away like an unwanted fly buzzing about. _

 

_ “How can you be so calm?” Kagami questioned as her mother laid back down in bed. _

 

_ “Because you are just like me. You’ll come back.” _

 

_ “I will be nothing like you.” _

 

_ Her mother sighed before sitting up again. “Sure you are. Ruthless, calculating, determined and,” she tapped where temple was. “Same genetic disorder.”  _

 

_ There was silence in the room. _

 

_ “Kagami?” _

  
  


* * *

 

 

“I do,” she lied, picking up some grapes from the fruit basket. “Do you?”

 

“Well I never really met your family.” Adrien teased giving her a cheshire grin.

 

She pushed him laughing along with him. “You know what I meant.”

 

She felt him grab her hand and kiss it. Making her blush, it was peaceful watching the sunset with him. The anxious memories of the past washing away. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit shorter than i would have liked but its still an important chapter
> 
> also in honor of adrigami week


End file.
